


I Will Protect the Innocent

by Morinok



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk how to tag things, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Mom Ana Amari, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Slash, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: Fareeha is just 13 years old when she meets her new doctor, Dr. Ziegler. But things don't kick off so smoothly between the two of them.





	I Will Protect the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything overwatch?? I've wanted to for a while but I'm always so hesitant omg. I want to treat each character and their culture with respect and I don't know much about Egyptian culture or German so i'm just ????? If you see anything off or wrong, pls tell me!! I want to know more about everything! This drabble was kind of a test run of me writing fareeha and angela cause I want to do a longer fic about them so ?? we'll see how that goes. Enjoy!

The medical ward of the Overwatch headquarters always smelled weird, and Fareeha hated it. It was too bright and too pristine, unless it was after a big battle against the omnics, in which case there was always blood and screaming. She never liked being there, in either state that it was in. She didn’t even think she was supposed to know that it was sometimes bloody, but no one seemed to notice when she snuck in after a battle to check on her mother. 

In this instance, it was pristine, and doctors were milling around, working on their respective projects. And little Fareeha was here for a checkup.

“I don’t want to be here,” she voiced, holding tightly onto her mother’s hand.

“Well, you need to be here, habibti,” Ana said, pulling her daughter in for a side hug. “Everyone needs check-ups, even strong women like you!”

Fareeha, her cheek squished against her mother’s side, grumbled. “But it smells weird here,” she complained. 

Her mother only squished her harder against her side. “It smells weird everywhere, Fareeha. We live on a military base,” she said with a laugh. “Oh, here we go.” Ana pushed open the door to the office of the doctor they were here to visit. 

Inside, Fareeha instantly noticed that it was not her usual doctor. Dr. Sokolov had red hair in a bun, and this lady was blonde instead. She seemed to be deeply engrossed at whatever was on her desk, but was startled out of her concentration with Ana’s knock on the open door.

“Oh, Guten Morgen, Frau Amari,” the young woman greeted, smiling through the bags under her eyes. Fareeha didn’t instantly recognize the accent, but it was obviously very thick. Fareeha crinkled her nose.

“Guten Nachmittag, I believe, Dr. Ziegler,” Ana corrected with a small grin.

The doctor’s eyes widened. “Mein Gott, is it really?” she said, and looked at her watch. “Oh, it is! I am terribly sorry, I did not realize it was already here! Time for Fraulein Fareeha’s appointment, isn’t it?”

“Yes, indeed, and I have come here to deliver her,” Ana said, gesturing to her young daughter, who had decided she did not like the woman very much and was clinging to her mother’s coat. Ana chuckled lightly at the sight. “I apologize, she is not usually this shy.”

“It is no problem at all! Now, if you would just wait here for a moment, I’ll go get Fareeha’s file!” she said, and trotted out of the room, her heels clicking all the while.

Ana helped her daughter up onto the examination table, and when the door finally closed behind the young woman, Fareeha turned to her mother and frowned. “Who is she and why is she here?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Where’s Dr. Sokolov?” 

“Assigned to a different patient, my dear,” the older Amari said simply, patting her shoulder. “Dr. Ziegler is new here, and we figured we would start her off with a few younger patients, see how she does. She’s very young, you know.”

“So why is she even here if she’s so young?” Fareeha pouted, crossing her arms. “I don’t like her.”

Ana sighed wearily, ruffling the hair of her child, ignoring the girl’s protests. “You don’t even know her. Give her a chance, my little Fareeha. She seems nice. It might be good for you to have someone around your age to talk to.”

Fareeha made a face. “But she’s so old.” 

At the sudden change on opinion of the young doctor’s age, Ana let out a bellowing laugh, and was still laughing when the blonde came back into the room, file folder in her hands. She started when she heard Ana’s laughter, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Frau Amari?” she asked. She shifted the clipboard in her hands, obviously unsure of how to take the laughing woman.

Ana eventually quieted down, and ruffled her daughter’s hair again. The girl protested loudly, quickly blushing in front of the doctor and smoothing her hair down. “I will leave you to do your duties, doctor. Call me if you need anything,” she said, and left, but not before clapping the doctor hard on the shoulder, making the frail woman shake.

“Oh, but you’re her mother, shouldn’t you be he—“ she was cut off by the door closing behind the Overwatch member. “Gut. Oh.”

The young doctor stood still for a moment, but quickly collected her thoughts and turned to the young girl, reinvigorated. She had a smile on her face and seemed even younger when she did so. “Well, Fraulein Fareeha, are you ready for your checkup?” Fareeha quickly looked over the doctor, and frowned. She was petite, too petite, like she would fall over at a stiff breeze. Her blonde hair was thin and mousy, styled in a short bob that framed her round face. 

“I don’t like you,” she said simply, crossing her arms.

Dr. Ziegler deflated at that. “Oh. Um. I’m sorry?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them not quite sure how to continue the appointment, before Dr. Zeigler sighed and sat in the small rolling chair that she had been in whe they had come in. She rolled over to Fareeha, pulling her knees in close to protect her modesty in the pencil skirt she wore. The way they were seated, with Fareeha on the examination table and the doctor in the chair, Fareeha was taller, which she puffed up at.

“Alright, I believe perhaps we started off on the wrong foot. I’m Angela, what’s your name?” the blonde asked, smiling sheepishly at the young girl. For a long moment Fareeha stared at the dainty hand, frowning. Why was this woman so small? It was like she was a child. Then it dawned on her. Of course. She was a child. Her mother had said so herself. Well, not in those words exactly, but it was implied. And Fareeha obviously had more muscles than this girl, which meant she had to help her. She already knew she was going to become powerful like her mother, and the duty of the powerful was to protect the weak. This was obviously just her first mission! 

Fareeha puffed up, trying to look at powerful as possible. “I am Fareeha Amari, and I am here to protect you!” she said with a big smile, shaking the young doctor’s hand enthusiastically.  
Angela winced at the forcefulness of the young girl’s handshake, and laughed at her words. “Oh, are you?” she asked with a little grin. “Well, I need to make sure you are nice and strong so you can protect me, so can you help me with that?” she asked.

The young girl nodded happily. Protect the innocent, protect the weak. How lucky she was to have found her first person to protect!

**Author's Note:**

> Some translations I guess:  
> Habibti: Beloved (to a girl)  
> Guten Morgen: Good morning  
> Guten Nachmittag  
> Frau: Mrs  
> Fraulein: Miss  
> Mein Gott: my god  
> Gut: Well
> 
> And remember, comments and kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
